blizzardfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Anduin Wrynn (WoW)
Król Anduin Llane Wrynn jest obecnie królem Stormwind i synem legendarnego ludzkiego bohatera Variana Wrynna. Pokonując wątpliwości i zniewagi obłożone w młodości, Anduin stał się symbolem Stormwind podobnie jak jego ojciec. Zainspirowany ideałami Orka Thralla i kampanii jego ojca w całym Azeroth, a także ogromnym cierpieniem zadawanym przez smoka Skrzydła Śmierci i filozofię Pandarii z powodu długiego pobytu tam podczas wojny, Anduin zdecydowanie woli dążyć do pokoju. Ciągły konflikt, który spustoszył ojczyznę w jego młodości i trwa nadal na całym świecie, nadal mu się przeciwstawia i został zmuszony do złagodzenia swojej woli w walce podobnie jak jego ojciec przed nim. Jego imię pochodzi od dwóch czczonych postaci z historii Stormwind: legendarnego Anduina Lothara i jego dziadka, króla Llane'a. Biografia Syn króla Variana Wrynna, dziesięcioletni Anduin otrzymał koronę, by utrzymać porządek, gdy Varian zniknął w drodze na konferencję dyplomatyczną na wyspie Theramore; jednak prawdziwa władza znajdowała się w rękach Wielkiego Lorda Bolvara Fordragona, Regenta z Stormwind i Lady Katrany Prestor, Królewskiego Doradcy. Zniknięcie króla Variana było ściśle strzeżoną tajemnicą, a jego nagły "powrót" (później okazał się oszustem) był traktowany ze sceptycyzmem przez samego Anduina i innych przywódców, takich jak król Magni z Żelaznej Kuźni. Został również schwytany przez Onyxię, ponieważ był postrzegany jako zagrożenie dla jej planu obalenia Variana. Został uwolniony przez Valeerę Sanguinarę i Brolla Bearmantle'a z armią rycerzy Stormwind, w tym jego ojcem, Varianem Wrynnem. Zabili Onyxię, a ojciec Anduina odzyskał dawną osobowość. Valeera Sanguinar również nauczyła Anduina swoich doskonałych umiejętności w posługiwaniu się sztyletem. Valeera jest również znana jako jego ochroniarz. World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Podczas beta testów do dodatku Wrath of the Lich King jedyną zmianą w sali tronu Stormwind było dodanie samego tronu. Anduin stał przed nim w miejscu, gdzie zwykle stał. Anduin stoi obecnie u boku swojego ojca, który powrócił po długiej nieobecności. Anduin ma teraz tytuł Jego Wysokość Książę Anduin ze Stormwind. World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Dodatek sugeruje, że Anduin nie podąży ścieżką ojca i nie stanie się wojownikiem ze Stormwind. Raczej odczuwa związek ze światłem i może zostać kapłanem. Ta decyzja jest wspierana przez jego przyjaciela i "wujka", Króla Magniego, który podarował mu młot w prezencie. World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria Gdy konflikt pomiędzy Przymierzem, a Hordą rozszerzył się na nowy kontynent zwany Pandarią, Anduin został schwytany i osadzony w więzieniu na Grookin Hill, który leży na wschodnim krańcu Jadeitowej Puszczy. Anduin odmówił nakazowi ojca powrotu do Stormwind, wierząc mocno, że przyszłość Przymierza jest związana z przyszłością Pandarii. Po wylądowaniu wytyczono ścieżki, które pomogły zrealizować wizję przyszłości Lorewalker Cho, a wśród nich upadek Serca Węża. Anduin obiecał pozostać w Pandarii, dopóki nie pomógł uporządkować sprawy. Pracował z nocnymi elfami, aby zrozumieć tajemnice źródeł w Dolinie Wiecznych Kwiatów. Pomagał również w negocjacjach Przymierza z pozostałymi frakcjamia. Zapewnił zaufanie August Celestials, by otworzyć bramy do Doliny, koncentrując się na misji pokoju i pomagając uchodźcom ze szczytu Kun-Lai znaleźć miejsce bezpiecznej przystani. Anduin można znaleźć w różnych strefach, zarówno jako zleceniodawca, jak i odbiorca zadań, ostatecznie trafiając do Sanktuarium Siedmiu Gwiazd w Dolinie. Anduin został ciężko ranny po tym, jak Garrosh zniszczył Boski Dzwon na Szczycie Kun-Lai, wiążąc młodego Księcia pod gruzami. Później spędził sporo czasu w Tawernie Mgieł, dochodząc do siebie po urazach. Podczas pobytu w tawernie, Anduin spędził swój czas grając w szachy z Wrathionem, wiele się od niego nauczywszy o historii Pandarii i konieczności sprzymierzenia się Hordy i Przymierza, by odeprzeć atak na Azeroth, który nadejdzie kiedyś w niedalekiej przyszłości. World of Warcraft: Legion Następca tronu Stormwind, Anduin jest mądry jak na swoje lata. Od czasu do czasu używał dyplomacji, aby zakończyć konflikt, inspirując nawet swojego wojowniczego ojca, aby złożył broń w pogoni za pokojem. Ale dyplomacja ma swoje granice, a niektórych złoczyńców nie można uzasadnić. Gdy Płonący Legion grozi unicestwieniem Azeroth, Anduin pozna prawdziwy koszt pokoju ... i czy jest gotów za to zapłacić. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z Warcrafta Kategoria:Ludzie